The related art (shown by example in FIG. 1 appended hereto) informs of a propulsion assembly for an aircraft comprising:                a turbojet engine 1 comprising a fan casing 3 and an engine casing 5,        a pylon 7 for supporting this turbojet engine, and        a device for suspending this turbojet engine beneath this pylon 7 comprising front suspension connecting rods 9 extending between said fan casing 3 and said pylon 7 in a plane substantially perpendicular to the axis A of said turbojet engine 1, rear suspension connecting rods 11 extending between the rear portion 13 of said engine casing 5 and said pylon 7 in a plane substantially perpendicular to the axis A of said turbojet engine, and a thrust-absorbing connecting rod 15 extending between the front portion 17 of said engine casing 5 and said pylon 7 in a plane comprising the axis A of said turbojet engine.        
In this system, the main forces generated by the turbojet engine in normal operation are, on the one hand, the thrust force F (see FIG. 2) and, on the other hand, the aerodynamic force applied to the air intake (not shown) situated in front of the fan casing 3, this aerodynamic force generating a moment M represented in FIG. 1 at the center of gravity G of the turbojet engine.
The reaction forces making it possible to balance the thrust force F and the moment M are mainly: a reaction force R1 applied by the front suspension connecting rods 9 to the fan casing 3 and directed downward, a reaction force R2, applied by the rear suspension connecting rods 11 to the rear portion 13 of the engine casing 5, and a reaction force R3, applied by the thrust-absorbing connecting rod 15 to the front portion 17 of the engine casing 5.
The force R2 applied to the rear portion 13 of the engine casing 5 passes through the rear portion of the turbojet engine in the form of shearing forces, which tends to deform the engine shaft and thus adversely affect the performance of this engine, and notably its consumption.